


Seeing Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Basically a sequel thing, F/F, Human!Kyubey, Kyouko's life is pretty shitty, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes of Kyouko and Sayaka in the universe of 'A Taste'. Various scenes, various pairings will shuffle in and out, but these particular Vignettes are KyoSaka-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831353) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Kyouko hasn't been the same since Mami died, but who would have been, if they were  _her_ . Nobody. Mami couldn't have been helped, she'll tell herself, but that doesn't change the fact that her Bondmate is dead and has been for years now; the redhead reclines on her couch and watches, quietly, as Sayaka grooms her daughter's hair. There's a pang of jealousy, there always is, but it's not like Mami could have had children anyways. A third of all betas that are born are infertile-birthing, a third are infertile-siring, and a third...completely infertile. It's nature, or something.   
  
Not like they cared.   
  
Sayaka looks up at her and Kyouko grins slightly, her teeth flashing. "Look at those little runts." Little runts; the daughter and the son; one, the child of that  _bitch_ who had taken Sayaka when she'd gone heatblind. Unable to resist, Sayaka had...acquiesced. Kyouko huffs and pushes up from the couch, her head turning.   
  
(She's got a Bond with Madoka. Just because  _you're_ alone, doesn't mean she is.)  
  
She feels a little awkward around the blonde child. Can't help it. The daughter's the child of someone who hurt Sayaka, after all; she doesn't want  _that_ around her. But Sayaka appears to be okay with her. And the little boy, with his hair like Madoka's...  
  
The alpha in Kyouko yearns for something unattainable, and she kneels down, playfully grabbing the boy by the nape of his neck. She grins and looks at Sayaka, who is wrinkling up her nose, and Kyouko can pretend, for the moment, that she's perfectly happy like this, instead of wishing that these children had her red hair and Sayaka's beautiful eyes.   
  
There's no way that Sayaka or Madoka know that Kyouko's Bonded to someone who cannot reciprocate; Kyouko would do nearly anything to keep it that way.


End file.
